


The Absolutely Plotless Locker Room Sex Fic

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Kurt is on the football team, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Roasting, season 1 porn AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has an understanding the with the rest of the football team. There is a line. </p>
<p>***<br/>PWP with heavy on the porn. This fic exists for no other reason than to get Kurt laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absolutely Plotless Locker Room Sex Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/gifts).



> For marlislash who called me precious. Yes, that's all you have to do to get into muse!Kurt's pants it would seem. 
> 
> Beta'd by Chrystal.

Kurt moaned, stretching forward as far as he could, his tongue extended. He wanted the treat in front of him, but behind him, Puck kept yanking his hips back, impaling him on cock. 

“Yeah? You want this?” Karofsky asked. “Beg.” 

“Please, please,” Kurt tried to lean forward far enough to at least lick the head. He wanted that big, thick cock in his mouth so badly. He knew what it felt like, knew what it tasted like and he wanted more. 

“Stop distracting him,” Puck ordered with a grunt. 

“From what? Doesn’t take a lot to be a hot fuck. Not for him.” 

Yanking Kurt back, Puck sat him on his lap. “That’s right. Pay attention and take my cock like the pretty, little slut-bunny you are.” Abandoning Karofsky, Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck’s neck and ground himself down on Puck’s lap. 

Ever since Puck introduced him to sex, Kurt couldn’t get enough. He wanted more and more — and luckily his teammates on the football team were glad to provide. 

“Hey! Bring him back here!” 

“Mmm, no,” Kurt teased, twisting and lifting and grinding in Puck’s lap, better than any lap dance Puck ever had before. “You’ll just tease me,” Kurt told him. “Puck is giving me some.” 

“I won’t tease anymore. C’mere, Hummel,” Karofsky ordered. Grabbing the back of Kurt’s neck he pulled him down, back onto his cock. “That’s right, baby. You suck on that.” 

Kurt slobbered all over it, sucking and licking. Behind him, Puck fucked him harder and faster, using him, shoving him forward onto Karofsky’s cock and then pulling him back. 

“When are you going to be finished?” Mike called out, “Cause I want to get off.” 

“Just ...” Puck screwed his hips in extra hard and then went still, coming inside Kurt until there was too much and it dripped back out again. Collapsing backward, he shuffled away to give Mike room. 

Dropping a round piece of paper on the floor, Mike didn’t waste time, thrusting right in. It wasn’t like Hummel couldn’t take it. He was loose and open and ready. 

“Can I make him come?” Mike asked with a groan. 

Picking up the slip of paper, Puck read, “4. He’s got a long way to go before we let him do that.” 

“I like the way he feels on my cock when he comes. Nice and tight.” 

Kurt groaned and sucked harder on Karofsky’s cock. 

“Yeah, well, go take another number if you want to fuck him later.”


End file.
